


Not Cheating

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: follow fic [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Crack, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and when we fight, we fight together," Arthur said, his voice ringing out over the hushed ranks of bright-eyed soldiers. "We fight for our friends. We fight for honor. We fight for the future of this neighborhood." He thrust his plastic bone-sword into the air. "For the love of skeletons!"</p><p>"<em>For the love of skeletons!" </em>his army roared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> To thank 400 followers on [my Merlin blog](http://ghostlyalbion.tumblr.com/) and celebrate Halloween. Inspired by the whole Skeleton War thing on tumblr.

"...and when we fight, we fight together," Arthur said, his voice ringing out over the hushed ranks of bright-eyed soldiers. "We fight for our friends. We fight for honor. We fight for the future of this neighborhood." He thrust his plastic bone-sword into the air. "For the love of skeletons!"

" _For the love of skeletons!"_ his army roared.

Over the skull masks and cheap costume weaponry, Arthur could see Merlin and his zombies clustered in a messy mob down the street. No order or sense to it. Typical Merlin, really.

The fake gore makeup was impressive, to be sure, and Arthur (finally) knew better than to underestimate Merlin's abilities in a fight - even if he had agreed to limit his magic use to a handful of small, relatively harmless spells - but his skeleton warriors had the advantage. They had better weapons, better strategy (designed by Arthur himself and a team of impressively creative tacticians), and better discipline.

While Arthur led the bulk of his army to the front lines, several elite groups of specially trained fighters snuck behind houses, through gardens and over fences to flank the enemy. A quick survey of the bordering buildings told him that the "archers" were already in position, peering from open windows with boxes of little plush skulls ready to rain down upon the unsuspecting zombies. Behind him, the skeletons subtly shifted into their assigned teams of defense, melee, and ranged attackers. 

He called a halt at the designated starting point. Merlin stood at the front of his ranks, his clothes ragged, smeared and splattered red. Arthur had seen him ripping up his old jeans and painting the cloth to mimic blood, but Merlin had added an illusion that turned his skin grey and sunken, his eyes unnaturally white.

His goofy grin completely spoiled the horror effect, of course. 

His zombie mob had similar outfits through more mundane means, and a number of Arthur's skeletons had painted their faces, arms, and whatever skin was visible with black and white bone. Arthur himself wore a rib cage t-shirt and black jeans loose enough to run in without discomfort.

" _WHAT TEAM?"_  Merlin shouted.

" _WILDCATS!"_ the zombies screamed back. As a battle cry, it was - well, it didn't make any sense to Arthur, but since even his skeletons started laughing, he assumed it meant  _something._  He'd have to ask about it later.

Merlin repeated the cry and response a few times more, and Arthur rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it as though his role in this whole affair weren't equally ridiculous. 

Instead he spun his flimsy bone-sword in his hand and slipped easily into fighting form, loose and ready to surge forward on the mark.

At last, the neutral time-keeper ghost sounded the bell from the safety of Merlin and Arthur's front step and fled inside as the opposing armies burst into motion in a deafening clamor of clattering plastic and enthusiastic yelling. 

As Arthur locked his sword against a plastic crowbar wielded by a young woman painted green and red - going easy on the people who  _didn't_ have a lifetime of experience, of course - the stealth teams charged from their hiding places to surround the zombie army.

They would have victory.

 

"You cheated," Arthur pouted later, sprawled on the sofa with Aithusa curled up on his chest. He scratched under her chin and she purred, her claws pricking through his paint-smeared t-shirt to catch at the skin of his chest. Her pumpkin cap was still strapped onto her head, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You never said which spells I could or couldn't use, just that they couldn't be big ones," Merlin reminded him. He'd changed out of his zombie rags and into soft flannel pyjamas decorated with little ghosts, and had his arms propped on Arthur's legs where they lay across his lap. "I've been moving things with my magic since I was a  _baby_. It's not a big spell, and it was the only one I used. I didn't cheat."

"I'm not a thing!" Arthur protested. He jabbed a toe into Merlin's side. "New rule: No picking people off the battlefield and sticking them on rooftops. No picking up people at all, ever again, especially not me,  _please._ That was horrifying."

Merlin laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, like I'd have dropped you."

"Not the point,  _Mer_ lin," he said. "We would have won. I demand a rematch."

"Next year, then?" Aithusa lifted her head and  _meeped_. Merlin giggled and added, "Aithusa can join us too, then."

"Next year," Arthur agreed.

Next year, they would have victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Aithusa there, but I couldn't decide if I wanted her as a kitten or a dragon, so...it's ambiguous. Imagine her however you like!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
